Prey Of Love
by silver fox 5224
Summary: Misao was enrolled into a special martial arts school. There she met Soujirou. She and Soujirou became partners in competitions and maybe more.


**Prey of love **

**Chapter 1**

(beep) (beep)

'Stupid alarm clock!' She pressed the 'snooze' button and went back to sleep again.

'Probably five more minutes….'

(about thirty minutes later….)

(beep) (beep)

She glanced and presses the 'snooze' button again….

"Ah!!!!!! OhmygodI'msoooogoing to be late!!!!!!!!!" She quickly rushed into the toilet to wash up. Running down the stairs, she yelled at Okina for not waking her upon the first day of her new martial arts school.

'Shit!! I'm soooo going to kill Okina when I get back from school!!'

In surprising speed she ran across the road and was reaching the school gates.

'Curse it!! Why in the world did they lock the gates!!' she jumped and somersaulted above the gate and ran to the class she was supposed to be taking.

'Thank heavens they gave me a school map'

"Sorry, I'm late!!!" she shouted as she slammed the door open. The whole class stared at her strangely as she blushed. The teacher looked at her and smiled.

"So…. you are the new transfer student, aren't you?"

'Yes. My name is Makimachi Misao. Hajimemashite."

"Nice to meet you too. I am your math's and class teacher, Himura Kenshin. Please take that empty seat beside Soujirou. Raise your hand please Soujirou."

The cute boy smiled at her and raised his hand.

'What a peculiar guy' she thought as she went to the table next to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Soujirou's POV**

'What a peculiar girl.... Jumping into class like that on the first day' he smiled at that thought.

"Hajimemashite, my name is Seta Soujirou."

"Nice to meet you, Seta-san."

"Just call me Soujirou please. Seta-san sounds a bit too formal, don't you think?"

"I guess so." She sweat dropped. He smiles at her.

'How cute…. Wait!! What am I thinking?! Stupid!! Stupid!!!' he scolded himself.

"Hey, Misao?"

"Huh?? What?"

"You want me to show you around school later??"

"Um…. sure. Why not?" She smiled back at him.

"And now, who can answer what 2a 2b ? How about you Misao?" asked Kenshin with an amused look.

"Huh?? What??"

"The answer, Misao. I want the answer to the question." She blushed deep red.

"Err…. The answer…. The answer is…. "She thought of the first thing that came into her mind "APPLES!!" The whole class erupted into laughter.

"Maybe you should pay more attention in class, Misao. Then, you might know the answer." He smiled as her whole face turns into a tomato. Soujirou who was sitting beside her laughed as well.

'Hahaha!! What a cute girl.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, class I expect your assignments to be on my desk by tomorrow and—"

(RING!!)

"Well, finally!!"

"So, want to go to the cafeteria?"

" 'kay, I brought my lunchbox so let's share" said Misao as she grinned happily. Soujirou just smiled back at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Misao was staring at the clock expectantly, not even knowing Soujirou was looking at her and bemused by her actions.

"Misao, time won't go faster if you stare at it. Why don't you just pay attention to what Mr. Saito is saying. After all, there's only 15 minutes more to go."

"He must be the most boring teacher ever!! I don't even know how this class could listen to him explaining about history!!"

"I won't assume if I were you. He is much more than what you think. You'll know later…."

"Huh?!" Suddenly a deep voice calls her.

"Makimachi misao. Tell me when was it when Shogun era was overrun?"

"Err…..hehehe" She blushed deeply while scratching the back of her head.

'man!! That guy really know how to on people, don't he?'

"Humph! Should have guessed newbies are slow on the head." She fumed.

'What?!! How dare him! Grrr!!' He smirked when she gave him an angry glare.

(RING!!)

The students began standing up but Saito was the first to leave the room.

"Grr!! What type of teacher is he!! How can he do that !?"

"I think he just did." He smiled at her pouty face. Trying very hard not to be angry at Soujirou too. Misao changed the subject.

"So, where do you want to take me to?"

"You do know this is a martial arts school, right?"

"Yeah, I know but they didn't teach us any form of martial arts yet."

"That's because the students will have to go to different clubs after study sessions."

"Huh?! That means we have to stay back everyday after school? What if we don't want to?"

"They will keep your name in a special recording book if you don't arrive for training after 5 times then you will be kick out of school. Only, certain clubs can request for a leave."

"So…. What club are you in?"

"It is a secret…..for now…..but after you find your club, I'll tell you."

sighs

"Okay. So…..where to?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soujirou brought her from one club to another. Finally, they stopped to rest a while….

"Geez….. All the clubs seem so simple… I want a higher standard club…" She sighed. Soujirou stared at her a while before he smiled and offered to take her to the last club in the school.

"This club is the toughest club among all the others. This club is our school champion's club. Usually following the normal rules you must enter a lower standard club and be permitted to enter by the master of that club before you can go there….but I think it could bend the rules once in a while."

"Okay….so…where is it??? She said excitedly.

"Patience, you'll be there soon" he said as he turns a corner into a corridor filled with doors. Soujirou continue walking and brought her to the largest door in the room.

"Suge…"

He opened it and there was a group waiting for him. One the men were biting on to a fish bone, cried out, "Ooi, Soujirou. How long does it take you to come here huh? Do you always have to be the only one besides the sensei to be late."One of the ladies seemed to have noticed Misao, asked, "Who's that?"

Soujirou smiled as he replies, "A new comer." That phrase seems to get their attention as they stared at me.

"Hope he won't go too ruff on her. She looks puny."

'Grr…' she gave him a glare.

"Shut up, rooster head!" said the lady with a long flowing black hair and then the door behind her slid open and out came her professors with another big and macho looking guy. They seem to be a little surprised when they saw her there.

"Soujirou? Doushite?"

"Because I think she deserves to try."

Misao stand there clueless of what they were talking about.

"Hm….maybe…but she's a new student." said Kenshin.

"Give her a try….maybe she can handle it…"

(Saito sighed)

"Fine, if you want it so much…." Then Saito stood up.

"But if you want to try, let me be the one to test her." Everyone looked a bit shocked a his offer.

**Soujirou's POV**

I am very shocked even though I'm smiling. Saito's volunteering himself to fight her? This I got to see…..

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
